fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Force of Nature
|caption = |season = 9 |episode = 8 |prodcode=131A |creator = Butch Hartman |story = |writer = Kevin Arrieta Sindy Spackman |storyboard = Mercelo DeSouza |director = Michelle Bryan Randy Myers |producer = TBA |production design = TBA |art direction = Ernie Gilbert |music direction =Guy Moon |full credits = Force of Nature - Credits |airdate = June 15, 2013 |headgag = Fire Hydrant |wish = For the animals to be smart enough to clean the park themselves. |book = TBA |dvd = TBA |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-10/id611497610 |previous = App Trap |next=Viral Vidiots}} Force of Nature is the eighth episode of Season 9, aired on June 15th, 2013.Toonzone - Shows - Schedule for Episodes of The Fairly OddParents on Nickelodeon Plot Timmy helps clean up a park and angers the animals when he wishes they would keep things tidy on their own.Zap 2 It Synopsis Timmy is forced to perform community service work as part of Mr. Crocker's assignments and Wanda tells Timmy that the reason why the park is so filthy is because he throws his trash out his window and built into a trail that led straight to the park. Meanwhile, Crocker is consistently believing that kids eating sweets are in possession of fairies (such as lollipops with gum in the middle or a candy bar made out of peanut butter and chocolate) and he ends up being tasered by the children he accuses. Timmy then wishes that the animals that live in the park could clean up after themselves and the humans. The wish works and the animals clean up the park. Timmy then wishes that they would clean up all of the messes in every park in Dimmsdale. For a while, everything goes well and the mayor declares that Dimmsdale is celebrating "Litter Day Weekend". However, the animals call for a meeting and the beaver leader asks for ideas on how to get revenge on Timmy. The leader asks the chipmunk, who suggests stealing the nuts he stores for the winter so he'll starve, and the leader tells him he doesn't eat nuts. He then asks a Canadian goose, who says they should stop him from flying south so he'll freeze, and the leader tells the goose that Timmy can't fly. The leader asks the mockingbird, who suggests mocking Timmy and he mocks the leader when the leader unsurprisingly made a comment "I should've seen that coming". The animals form a plan and they all attack Timmy's house after burning up a wooden likeness of Timmy and then beating it. The leader of the animals then tells him that he was guilty of crimes against nature and Cosmo makes it worse by yelling at the leader to speak squirrel so he could understand him. The three are then sent to the dump, where they would be smashed by a pile driver. Timmy then apologized to the animals for taking advantage of them and pleaded to spare them his fate but the animals wouldn't listen to reason. Mark Chang then appears and told Cosmo that he left his wand in his "lawn" during a party. The pile driver stops and the animals are wished back to normal. Then, Timmy brings all of the Yugopotamians down to Earth to devour their garbage. At the end, Crocker notices this and finds nothing unusual about it and sees a girl flying a kite. He takes it and accuses her of having a fairy and yells "Ben Franklin!" when he is struck by lightning. He mentions that it's still better than being tasered but then the girl pulls out a taser and the screen goes black as Crocker was heard being tasered. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof / Canadian Goose *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Mayor / Chipmunk *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Mocking Bird *Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang / King Gripullon / Squirrel References